Through The Water Mirror
by MarvelousMaReesha
Summary: This is my account of The Hollow Kingdom through Marak's eyes. If you have ever wondered what he was thinking or feeling or what happened in those gaps at the end of the book. This is his account. Rated Teen for now due to the fact that I will suggest a few things but will not describe anything in detail.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters in this story. I am merely a huge fan of the original Hollow Kingdom story with very many un answered questions. So I decided to answer them myself.**

**Please comment and favorite. I really want to know what you think. I was truly saddened by the lack of stories in this category.**

Marak stood at court listening to the dwarves ramble on about how they needed something new to build. His mind wandering to his deceased wife. He should have known from the start. He hadn't watched her long enough to really know who she was. She hadn't passed every test but at the time he had no other choice. He needed an air. Thankfully they never consummated their marriage before she went insane under ground. Marak would be careful to make a point to know his next's wife's family history a little better before whisking her away to be his wife. Marak chuckled to himself, causing everyone to look at him. _Whisk _he thought _more like kidnap and trap. _

"Yes, yes give me some time and I will find something for you to build, something that needs your craftsmanship." Marak said noticing all eyes on him. "Now if you will excuse me I will be in my work room."

It had been several years since Maraks wife had passed. True she had gone insane and there was nothing he could do. Her mom had gone insane before her and she had only been awaiting her turn. But, somehow he felt as though it was parshley to blame.

Marak sat in his work room studying spell book after spell book when Thaydar came in. "Your Highness," He said bowing low. "Sorry for disturbing you but, I have heard a rumor that may be of help." Marak sat up intrigued looking at the lieutenant. "While at the inn I heard two girls have come to live on Hollow Hill with their Uncle. Apparently their father has just passed and the eldest Ms. Winslow now owns Hollow Hill estate so her uncle had no other choice but to take them in. They are staying at the lodge with their two aunts."

Marak thought about this for a minute. If this story was true they may be distantly related so a heir could still be possible if the relation was distant enough. Still he was unsure if he was ready to chance his heart again. It pained him to see his last wife go crazy and he never wanted to witness that again. Just then Agatha the dwarf came in all smiles.

"Oh Marak is it true!? Could it be possible?" She asked.

"We shall certainly find out." He replied, knowing deep down that he did not have much of a choice. His kingdom needed an heir to survive and it was his duty to provide a powerful heir.


	2. I'm MOVING

So I am really sorry to those that have been reading my fanfics and want more. Yet I have been MIA. Life has gotten the better me. I've been working like a dog, going on vacations, having a baby, and plain just being a mommy. (I'm 25) None of this should be an excuse4 though.

I have been using Wattpad lately because the format is easier to upload stories, update, read and follow others, AND I can access it WAY easier from my phone and Ipad. Its a free site and app to use with everything being FREE on it if you don't already know and there is a section for FANFICTION. So I have decided to continue my fanfictions over there. If I ever get the chance to I will attempt to upload new chapters here as well. But, will be updating sooner and more frequent on wattpad. If you would like to follow my fanfics on wattpad and my personally created stories then please head on over and check me out. I'm literally on there at least 5x a day because it's so easily accessible. Also, I have a writing competition coming up starting November 1st and my goal in the challenge is to write 50,000 words by the end of November so I will be updating A LOT!

Currently since I am working on my own story and I have 3 fanfics I am reviving I need to choose which fanfic to focus on. SO comment or message me on here or on wattpad and let me know which one you think that I should put my heart and soul into first. Below is a link to my wattpad profile so you can find and follow me easily. Thanks and again I'm sorry you guys!

user/MarvelousMaReesha


End file.
